


Sodanashi Decieve

by CaraSam



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted KanoShin drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sodanashi Decieve

"Kano, I know I asked you to grab a lot, but did you have to grab every bottle on the shelf?" Shintaro asked, looking in horror as Kano placed each and every bottle of Coke into their cart.

"Of course, Shin!" The younger boy said, placing the last one in and walking over to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. "I know they’re your favorite!" Shintaro sighed.

"…Fine. Whatever. Let’s just go then. I don’t need any more weird stares from people seeing all of…  _That_ , but at least I won’t run out any time soon.”

"That’s the spirit!" Kano said gleefully before taking Shintaro’s hand in his own and walking them both to the checkout.


End file.
